Undying Flame
by boombands
Summary: As her youngest child boards the Hogwarts Express Molly Weasley thinks back on her relationship with her husband. A sweet one shot on the beginnings of the relationship of Arthur and Molly.


Molly waved to her youngest child as the train sped away, the others were already too use to the Hogwarts Express to wave to their mother from it. Arthur was ahead of her running by the train as it sped up. As he made his way back to her she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's okay Molly." Arthur said walking back to his wife, though his face was clearly stricken too. He put an arm around his wife who cuddled close to him.

"We've never been alone in the house Arthur, not for decades."

"Exactly Mollywobbles, we're going to be alone." Arthur said and Molly smiled at him, "We could make love on the kitchen table."

Molly's expression changed, she looked downright horrorstricken at the thought of 'making love' on her kitchen table.

Arthur merely laughed at her, "Of course we wouldn't, but we could."

"Okay but don't get any ideas Arthur." Molly said standing on her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

"Oh, I've got plenty of ideas, I've been trying to get you alone for years!" He smacked his wife's rear before taking her hand to apparate home. They laced their fingers together.

"I love you Mollywobbles." Arthur said opening the door for his wife.

"I love you too Arthurcakes." Molly said going into the kitchen and busying herself in order to forget about the fact that all of her children had now started school including her precious daughter. She found her thoughts however slipping back to her first year at Hogwarts many years ago.

She had sat in the chair her heart racing as the sorting hat was stuck on her head. It hadn't taken long before it called out 'GRYFFINDOR!"

Molly had let out a squeak before heading over to the Gryffindor table. She had not paid much attention to where she was sitting down, but when she looked up she saw the most handsome boy she had ever seen smiling at her across the table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." The boy said, "I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Molly Prewett." Molly said extending a hand and shaking it.

They had always talked after that but had never been very close, Arthur was in his third year and had his own friends and his own classes and she had quickly made her own friends as well, but while all her friends swooned over Casper Greenleaf she found herself still fawning over the redheaded boy she had met on her first day at Hogwarts.

In her fourth year she and Arthur had grown closer, often talking in the Great Hall and he helped her out frequently when she had trouble with homework, though to be honest she didn't really have trouble she just liked Arthur standing over her, so she could look up into his eyes and have his scent surround her.

Then one day in their fifth year Molly was sitting alone in the common room, it was rather late at night but she knew Arthur snuck out sometimes to get a midnight snack and she liked to be there when he came in. She had been charming her books to float to amuse herself when the door opened.

"Hey Arthur." She said flicking her wand casually so all of her books fell into a neat pile.

Arthur had stood looking at her for moments longer than he needed to before fully coming through the portrait hole and walking up to her, a curious expression on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked, a bit worried.

Arthur shook his head. "It's not that, it's just…Well Molly when I first met you, your first day at Hogwarts I thought you were the prettiest little girl I'd ever seen, but I was thirteen and didn't pay much attention to stuff like that. Then last year, you'd come out of the dormitories modeling for your friends a dress your mother bought you and I almost had a bloody heart attack you looked so pretty."

Molly cut him off standing up, "And it took you five bloody years to tell me this!" She demanded, standing with her hands on her hips, an expression on her face that would one day scare her kids into doing whatever they were told.

Arthur took a step back, for it was a most terrifying expression, "I…well yeah."

"You stupid, no good, lousy, mean, idiotic…" She continued on a tirade of adjectives before she was cut off by Arthur kissing her.

"Hush." He said pulling away.

Molly smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into kiss him again. From that day forward you were unlikely to see one without the other, their friends often complained about how embarrassing it was to be out with them, they would just smile and tell their friends they didn't understand, because the truth was, Molly didn't think anyone could love another person as much as she loved Arthur, that was until the day Bill was born, but her love for Bill was another kind of love.

Before he graduated Arthur made sure to show Molly the secret passages to Hogsmeade so she could visit him sometimes, because Arthur wasn't nearly as innocent as he told Fred and George he was, in fact sometimes when they would recount their tales of pranks she could see a certain gleam in Arthur's eyes.

Three days after she graduated Arthur had walked into her kitchen, where she was sitting reading a book, her parents both off for the weekend.

"So lets do this." He said smiling.

Molly looked up from her book, "Do what darling?"  
"Let's get married."

"Okay." Molly said, this wasn't the first time Arthur had asked her to marry him, he'd started asking her in his seventh year, and she'd always said yes, one day.

"I'm serious Molly, lets go, right now. I've found a house for us, it's not big but it'll do, it's enough to hold the big family we want."

"Are you serious right now Arthur?"

Arthur walked over to her taking her hands in his, Molly Prewett I love you more than I ever thought humanly possibly. I will love you forever, there is nothing in the whole world that could ever make me stop loving you and I want you to be my wife. I'm tired of waiting, I've been waiting for years now, I want to marry you Molly. I want to come home to you every night, I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. So would you please marry me?"

"Okay lets go then." Molly said, "I'll go pack my things and we'll get married."

"Really?"

"Yes really, who could say no to that?"

And two hours later they were married and in their new home. Now, many years later Molly stood in that same home, once again alone with her husband. She turned to him, he was sitting examining a muggle battery, "Arthur do you remember the day you proposed to me, said you'd love me forever, and nothing in the whole world could ever make you stop loving me."

Arthur sat down the battery walking over to his wife and taking her hands in his "And nothing ever will Molly, you have made my life the most amazing thing, and I know I haven't given you riches but I do love you and I wouldn't want any other wife."

"I don't want riches Arthur, I never did." She smiled at him, "Are you sure you wouldn't want some young witch to be your wife."

Arthur pushed a piece of Molly's hair behind her ear, "Why would I want that, I married the prettiest girl in the whole wide world." A smirk appeared on his lips, "Now, if you don't mind, there's something I'd love to show you in the bedroom."

Molly laughed taking her husbands hand, "Then let us go upstairs darling!"


End file.
